


Hold Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [61]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Read It Your Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.” if i might request it with virgil ? (Or anyone yknow)💛
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: 
> 
> “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.” if i might request it with virgil ? (Or anyone yknow)💛

“Virgil?” Logan says, watching Virgil come inside and lean against the door for a moment, head hanging low. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing I-” Virgil shakes his head. “Nothing is wrong Logan, I’m just gonna go to bed.” 

It’s a blatant lie and Logan frowns. He doesn’t trust the odd calmness of Virgil’s voice, or the way he has yet to lift his head so Logan can see his face. He wonders if something went wrong during Virgil’s shift, and he doesn’t like the way Virgil’s hands shake when he tries to turn and lock the door. 

When he passes by Logan catches him by the arm, turning him around. “Something is wrong, Virgil. I know I might not be the best at these situations, but I would like to help. Is it too much to offer a hug?” 

Virgil at last looks up at him, eyes wide and pooling with emotion. He looks exhausted, he often does but today is particularly bad. Logan’s chest aches and he waits, patiently but hoping for a positive answer. 

Apparently finding what he wants to find in Logan’s serious expression, Virgil lets his facade crack. His face crumples and he chokes out a soft breath that sounds more like a repressed sob. “Yeah, that’s okay,” he agrees, voice tight. 

“Are you sure?” 

“If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.” The whisper is almost too quiet to hear but Logan catches it. And he catches Virgil when he tips forwards into his arms. 


End file.
